Aventuras y baños
by Ka-Gura Uzumaki
Summary: De noche y oscuro, trata de ir al baño contra todas tus creencias acerca de monstros, seres, alienigenas que puedes encontrar en las esquinas entre la oscuridad o detras de tu puerta abierta... ¿Vas a sobrevivir?. Fluff Kagehina y semi AU (TIMELESS). !Enjoy!


_Hello~ Bien, aqui está mi presentación. Soy Ka_Gura_chan y entro en el fandom de Haikyuu! por primera vez... Sean considerados plis :) Les traigo una mini historieta fluff KageHina (how cliché). Como entorno, un campamento de invierno, inventado por mi (timeless) no nombro dias, solo una noche._

 _De noche y oscuro, trata de ir al baño contra todas tus creencias acerca de monstros, seres, alienigenas que puedes encontrar en las esquinas entre la oscuridad o detras de tu puerta abierta... ¿Vas a sobrevivir?_

 _Warning: es muy fluff y puede que cliché, pero disfrutenlo._

 _3_

 _2_

 _1_

 _GO!_

* * *

 **Aventuras y baños.**

Muy muy entrada la noche, en las que no debes levantarte ni para ir al baño más quedarte en la cama no es la mejor opción.

La ganas de ir al baño superaban con creces el miedo a los seres de la oscuridad, pobre chico pelirrojo que ahora afrontaba el" pon el pie en el suelo y que te lo arranquen de cuajo" aparte de que el suelo suele estar más frío que el futón.

El calor del futón y las respiraciones calmadas de sus camaradas de primer y segundo año en esta acampada de invierno, no invitaban a salir.

- _Vamos_...-se obligó a sí mismo a sacar el pie y tuvo el mayor escalofrío de su vida y más remordimiento que comer algo fuera de hora cuando es lo más prohibido del mundo mundial.

Se quedó en cuclillas por unos segundos, no podía ver nada y le daba miedo pisar a alguien...ah! Y no recordaba en cuál de los lados descansaba su majestad; el rey de "si me pisas te corto los brazos o- ¡no pienso pasarte el balón!

-Aterrador Kageyama...- maldijo en susurros ahogados.

Esperando que su vista se regulará a tanta oscuridad trató de buscar el móvil para darse un atisbo de luz por si las moscas… Pero no lo encontró.

El escalofrío de: vas a hacértelo si no te das prisa y la adrenalina de evitar el desastre lo hicieron salir al pasillo sano y salvo.

A partir de allí ya era zona segura y podría encender la luz del baño para no morir por algo sinestro en la esquina.

Recorrió el pasillo con la mano derecha siguiendo la pared hasta que la luz tenue de la noche en el pueblo aseguró más sus pasos; abandonó la pared y descendió por el pasillo hasta lo baños.

Ahora veía bien, las farolas de la calle ayudaban pero en la habitación habían corrido las cortinas, por queja del tsukishima-gafotas que tenía frio, no circulaba el aire.

Hizo su necesidad en el baño. Soltó un largo suspiro una vez todo hubo terminado y se sintió orgulloso de haber logrado salir de esa.

Fue a lavarse las manos y a juguetear un poco con el agua, que calentaba sus manos.

Luego solo faltaba secarlas con la toalla y...

 _Las farolas se apagaron y todo se sumió en una oscuridad más negra que la de las alcobas_.

Ahora sí que no veía nada y se acababa de desorientar por completo.

Sentía el frío suelo bajo sus plantas, los restos de agua caliente, ahora congelada, en sus palmas en forma de gotas que tiradas por la gravedad recorren sus muñecas hacia abajo.

Oía su respiración y su corazón en su cabeza y sensación de mareo.

Con miedo dio un paso y suavemente volvió a colocar la planta en el suelo, por miedo a caerse; notó la línea divisoria de las baldosas y se aventuró a dar otro más pero quedó con el pie izquierdo suspendido a un par de centímetros.

-¿H-h-hay alguien?- sus manos fueron a parar a su pecho y arrugaron su camiseta. Notaba una presencia que se acercaba.

El pie volvió a su sitio inicial.

 _Esa presencia... ¿Venía a por él?_

 _Dio dos pasos muy cortos tratando de salir de los baños, no sabía dónde estaba... ¿Dentro o fuera?_

 _La presencia estaba ahí mismo._

 _Delante, detrás, ¿vendría del techo y le saltaría al rostro para depositar el parásito?_

 _Ahogó una exclamación cuando algo topó con sus rodillas._

 _Un perro, ¿una persona sin cara con tentáculos violadores de colegialas que se esconde en los bosques? Eso era una zona residencial. Había dos o tres árboles pero..._

 _Dio un respingo cuando eso le agarró de la parte más baja de camiseta._

 _Eso se había acercado tanto que notaba sus frías garras._

 _Esperó y esperó... Pero solo oyó algo parecido a una respiración... Tal vez lo estaba oliendo como decidiéndose si comérselo y digerirlo o solo descuartizarlo y tirarlo por algún lado._

-¿Hinata-idiota?-la voz profunda del demonio recién levantado venía a torturarlo a saques asesinos. _No movió un pelo, es más empezó a temblar en total pánico._

 _Le había pisado de seguro en la cara y..._

Sintió que las garras frías de Kageyama le cogían del brazo y tiraban de él, que lo arrastraban sin piedad... Lo tiraría por el caño, lo ahogaría ¿Con lo que hiciera... en el baño...antes de matarlo?

Hinata estaba agarrado del brazo de Kageyama mientras oía agua caer.

-¡Estúpido!-un suspiro- Tenía que ir al baño pero se fue la luz, vine a gatas y choqué contigo.-comentaba en tono neutral mientras se colocaba bien los pantalones.

-P-pero- oyó la débil voz de Hinata balbucear algo que no entendió lo más mínimo.

-Que... ¿quizá te asusté?-comentó Tobio burlón tratando de sacarlo del susto. Cuando agarró a Hinata al topar con él creyó que le había dado un yuyu del susto.

-¡notengomiedoymenosdeti!-dijo del tirón a gritos ahogados.

-Nos van a echar la bronca si sigues gritando así, Hinata-tonto- Kageyama que aún lo tenía sujeto del brazo lo sacudió.

Luego lo soltó.

-Mh. Me lavo las manos y ya podemos...-fue interrumpido por una especie de quejido.

-¿Que te ocurre ahora?- llegó a preguntar antes de oír pasos sordos e irregulares. Se hecho hacia atrás para tantear cerca del primer cajón donde las toallas y Hinata se dejó caer sobre su espalda, lo cercó con ambos brazos y así se quedó.

El setter desconcertado optó por acabar y salir de allí pronto así que se secó en el pantalón y se dio la vuelta.

El pelirrojo se hizo hueco entre sus brazos pero no dijo nada.

Kageyama hizo uso de su oído y del tacto de sus manos sobre los objetos para determinar aproximadamente una salida. Al llegar al pasillo todo parecía ponerse peor y el pequeño 10 no lo dejaba moverse con libertad.

-No puedo ver en la oscuridad y me da miedo- declaró alto y claro el pelirrojo, había optado por quedarse callado hasta llegar pero era mejor decirlo ahora, que el setter lo escuchaba.

Tobio sintió que su camiseta era estrujada.

-No me seas miedica ahora- Kageyama suspiró.

-No lo soy, es solo que... Siento que algo me va a atacar cuando esté a la merced de la fuerza oscura y...-oyó una risita de parte del más alto, enrojeció en la oscuridad.

Quería vengarse del alto número 9 desde hacía mucho tiempo, siempre metiéndose con él.

Tanteó y le pellizcó donde pudo y al parecer fue en la barriga.

Recibió una buena colleja.

-Solo hay algo que aceche en la oscuridad y que quiera atormentarte- explicaba Kageyama, con el tono de voz de un cruel cuenta cuentos… ¡de terror!... Hinata tembló con más intensidad.

-Y ese soy yo- hubo una pausa- pero ahora que estoy aquí y sabes cuáles eran mis intenciones ya no puedo hacer nada.- El número 9 debía retorcer una macabra sonrisa.

Notó tres pellizcos más.

-Maldito- jadeó al ser espachurrado -¿Esperabas a la peor parte para matarme de un susto? -fingió estar ofendido a juzgar por el tono de voz.

-¿Y tú no?- Antes estabas riéndote en la cama con una serpiente de goma pero te quedaste dormido planeando -comentó divertido al acordarse, la discreción del pequeño era absoluta. Véase la ironía en el tono de voz del setter.

Ya no hubo réplica del pequeño.

-Cómo sea -cortó Kageyama y trató de cambiar el rumbo de esa conversación-Ahora no veo un pimiento-

-Ya sabía que no vales para esto BAKAyama-y osó soltar una risita al final.

El peli azabache tiró de sus mejillas sin piedad.

-Debemos planear algo para salir y volver a la cama - intentó situarse sin éxito.

-Querrás decir "debes"- le corrigió Hinata mientras afirmaba más su abrazo. Le dolía la cara y había tenido otro escalofrío, suerte que ya había hecho pis.

-Ahora somos un equipo, ya no soy más un rey egocéntrico y te tengo a ti -dijo medio orgulloso medio "debes olvidar esta estúpida conversación si no quieres que te destripe mañana".

-¡Pero sigues siendo dictador!- las manos de Hinata fueron subiendo desde la cintura de Kageyama hasta su rostro y pellizcó lo que encontró, la nariz.

-Veamos -El ex-rey lo estrujó más entre sus brazos. -Si tú tienes 100% de confianza en mí, amas el vóley al igual que yo, adoras mis levantadas, te encanta como te doy ánimo, como te felicito y estar a mi lado… _¿Me vas a abandonar ahora?_ -Kageyama seguía pinchándolo emocionalmente.

-touché- solo dijo el pelirrojo.

-Debemos encontrar la pared-

-No nos vamos a separar ¿verdad?-inquirió como si fuera el fin del mundo para él y el setter deseó la luz para poder ver la cara de miedo del tonto… pero cayó en que sin ella no estaría pasando lo que en aquel momento.

-¡Sin separarnos!-afirmó con total seguridad- busquemos una pared... Pero...-el más alto trató de dar un paso pero Hinata era un bajo más claro obstáculo.

-Tendrás que alejarte un poco porque pueda...

-No-y su posición era firme.

Suspiró largo.

-Cuélgate de mí, ya sabes como un koala, un mono… algo feo y salvaje como tú -recibió un puñetazo en la cabeza.

Kageyama tenía a Hinata colgado, con los brazos en sus hombros y las piernas alrededor de la cadera. Fácil.

O no tanto...

-¡Acabo de oír algo!- viró en aquella dirección tan toscamente que creyó que se caería.

-¡ssht! ¡Susúrralo!- Kageyama lo sujetó por la cintura con ambas manos y lo inmovilizó contra sí.

- _Siento una presencia...-_ el pelirrojo seguía muy alerta.

-Yo...- Kageyama se dio tiempo para escuchar atento... Aparte de suya y la de Hinata había otras... Respiraciones.

-¡Estamos cerca de la habitación!- estuvo a punto de lanzarlo por escandaloso, aun así... Había demostrado ser bueno detectando presencias al estar asustado. Otro punto positivo para contrastar tanta inutilidad.

Hinata notó en su espalda la pared.

 _-¿Qué ocurre?_ -Kageyama había dejado de caminar.

-¿Hay dos habitaciones recuerdas? - Shoyo se había inclinado hacia el frente y ahora notaba la nariz de Tobio en su mejilla…, paralelamente a la suya y que estaba hablando muy cerca de su boca.

-Una de ellas es la de los sempai de tercero, creo que la nuestra es la de la izquierda. -el pequeño cuervo podía oler curry en su aliento.

También sabía que el otro también se había percatado de la cercanía que mantenían sin embargo, era más fácil oírse y entenderse de esa forma.

-La siguiente es la nuestra- Tobio se puso de nuevo en movimiento y Shoyo notó las manos ahora calientes del setter sujetándolo de los muslos. - Y no comas dulces a escondidas ¡estúpido! - lo sabía, lo olía y lo había pillado.

Sin previo aviso se acabó la segunda e intermedia pared y supieron, casi cayeron, que esa era la buena, además de que podían oír a alguno que otro de sus compañeros de segundo año hablar/insultar/babear en sueños.

Cuando el pie del setter notó una superficie blanda se hincó de rodillas, el pelirrojo quedó con el culo en el suelo aún agarrado al más alto.

-Ya puedes soltarme- dijo bajo pero su voz sonó demasiado entre tanta quietud.

-¿Y un futón para mí? -se quejó el número 10. El setter ya no le hacía caso, se había tapado y girado de lado dejándolo fuera.

-Bueno- Hinata lo destapó sin piedad interrumpiendo su fase REM ultra rápida.

Tuvo una sensación horrible, una mirada asesina.

-Búscate uno por allá- la voz adormilada del setter no le invitaba a irse. Quería quedarse y dormir protegido, al menos una vez en la vida y en la siguiente...

Kageyama volvió a cubrirse por encima de la nariz y botó aire por ella estando bocarriba.

Ese chico no se había movido.

- _Déjame~_ -insistió cono tono de réplica infantil probablemente hinchando las mejillas.

-Mh-un seco monosílabo interpretado como "vete".

Harto, agarró las mantas y trató de dejarlo a merced del frío e indefenso…y que lo necesitara a él.

Una fuerza superior y en contrastada dirección a la suya lo hizo caer, hacía delante, sobre esa persona que insistía en dormir.

-Si te dejo, ¿me dejarás en paz?-el quid de la cuestión.

Asentir varias veces era inútil pero igualmente lo hizo.

Antes de chafar al setter por tener que pasar por encima, fue agarrado de la cintura y con un rápido _zas_ fue a parar bajo las mantas, entre los largos brazos del setter.

-Pesado- el aire que salió de esas palabras acarició su oído izquierdo.

Felicidad y emoción era demasiado para dormir.

-¿Qué tal un beso de buenas noches?- quería dar la guinda al pastel y se le había presentado la oportunidad "real".

-Sólo porque sé que no dormiré si no lo hago- y le dio uno, corto pero con infinitos significados.

Se preparó para dormir en compañía de la otra cara del dueto de primer año.

-¿Sabes?- y otra vez. Ese niño no conocía el significado de cansancio.-Eres muy tsundere, ya hacía rato que querías hacerme eso…-

Tobio tosió disimuladamente.

- _Sólo cállate y duerme_ \- lo cubrió con todo su cuerpo dejando al frío y miedo fuera, muy lejos.

Hinata solo se rio mientras se revolvía entre mantas, ropas y todo su setter.

Y la mañana llegó el frío era peor que de noche y eran las 8 de la mañana. Todos estaban agotados, que nochecita. Todos menos...

-¡Quiero ese calamar!

-¡Quita! ¡Es mío!

-¡Que grosero, egoísta, oprimidor!

-¡Suéltame!

Esos dos de primer año.

-Asahi… ¿Ya te sientes bien?-Sugawara lo zarandeó del hombro peor el Ace no dijo ni mu.

- **¡** Ay! Fue horrible Suga-san. Había un monstruo en la casa que gruñía, gritaba, se arrastraba por los pasillos y pasaba de los 2 metros de altura... ¡El monstruo de las esquinas que se esconde en la oscuridad **! -** explicó el líbero gesticulando mucho y llenando al equipo entero de arroz blanco.

-¡¿Q-que?!-chilló Hinata entrando en la conversación.

-Fue ayer entre las 2 y las 3 y... _¡Y tú no estabas Shoyo!_ _-_ se abrazó a él llorando exageradamente.-El monstruo te secuestró.

-¿Ah? ¿Eso? -todos lo miraron entre atentos y asustados- ese era Kageyama, me acompañó des del baño hasta el futón porque no veía nada.

Miraron al setter engullir arroz a dos carrillos sin preocupaciones.

-¿Gruñidos?-

-Estaba enfadado conmigo, ¡me pellizcó!-

-Chillidos...Arrastrarse...-

- _Tenia las manazas en la pared-_ Kageyama estaba tras suyo-

-¿Que soy qué?-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El nuevo Karasuno siguió con el almuerzo.

El tema siguió en el instante entre los baños de segundo y primero.

El pelirrojo estalló en risas.

-¡Que cobardes! ¡Era solo BAKAyama! -imitó su rostro al despertar, sus ojos se veían rojos.

Nishinoya picarón apagó la luz de la habitación. Antes de entrar se había asegurado de que el señuelo estaba entre los futones y el armario doblándolos.

A diferencia de él, el setter estaba cerca de la puerta.

Prendió las luces otra vez y más que ver, escuchó.

-Ya está- un tono de voz tranquilizador en Kageyama. -Sólo ha sido Noya-sempai.

Le costó de imaginar a qué velocidad debía de haber ido y como de situado tenía el numero 10 al 9.

-¡Mira quién habla!- todos estaban allí mirándolo mientras él se escondía entre las camas.

-Ayer solo debíais ir al baño- apreció Tsukishima por detrás, todos saltaron.

-¡No!

Y puede que hubiera más de uno... Tsukishima también encajaba bien en la descripción, aparte de que restaba otra noche infernal más.

* * *

 _Gracias por leer (?) Si te aburrí deja review, si te agoté deja fav, si te harté... si te divertí, dejalo también. No choise._

 _!Nos vemos!_


End file.
